The present invention relates to an aerial lift which includes a boom assembly mounted to a transport vehicle and having an aerial bucket thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism for securing the boom assembly during transport.
Aerial lifts for use with vans, trucks and other vehicles typically include a boom assembly, an aerial bucket at a first end of the boom assembly for holding a person to be lifted, and a base unit mounted to the vehicle at a second end of the boom assembly. Boom assemblies generally include two separate boom arms and are generally available in one of two types: a telescoping assembly and an articulating assembly. In the telescoping boom assembly an upper boom is retracted into an opening of a hollow lower boom and then telescopingly extended therefrom for use. In the articulating boom assembly the upper boom is cradled on top of a lower boom in a storage position and then articulated to an extended position for use.
With both telescoping and articulated aerial lifts the booms are maintained in a generally horizontal position on the top of the vehicle during transport. Typically, a U-shaped cushioned bracket is used to maintain the upper boom in the cradled or retracted storage/transport position. The U-shaped bracket merely provides a resting surface for the upper boom and prevents the lateral movement of the boom during transport. One of the problems associated with such a mechanism is that the upper and lower booms bounce and shift within the U-shaped bracket during transport over rough road. In order to prevent this undesired movement it has been known to use a nylon strap and a hook assembly to secure the upper boom to the lower boom in an articulated assembly and to secure the upper boom to the vehicle in a telescoping assembly. This strap technique nonetheless requires substantial user time in securing and releasing the boom assembly.